El libro
by cheeselord
Summary: Algo que se me ocurrio mientras leia H.P lovecraft.


los fragmentos en negritas son parte de un texto que halle de lovecraft.

* * *

**El libro**

_**El lugar era oscuro y polvoriento, un rincón perdido en un laberinto de viejas callejuelas junto a los muelles, que olían a cosas extrañas traídas de ultramar, entre curiosos jirones de niebla que el viento del oeste dispersaba.** _

Benjamín forzó sus ojos cafés, entre cerrándolos en la media luz que le proveían unos cuantos faroles alrededor de las viejas calles. Su familia había salido de viaje y gracias a un retraso en su vuelo no llegaron a tiempo para transbordar al siguiente avión y llegar a su destino. Así que ahora estaban atrapados en un viejo y maloliente hotel del pueblo costero gracias a la avaricia de su papa y a la falta de tiempo para buscar un lugar mejor. Así que él decidió escapar del olor a huevos medio podridos que tenía su habitación. Se puso su gorra azul favorita (no podía salir sin ella) y tomo sus lentes de la mesa de dormir y salió de su habitación. Y ahora estaba allí, forzando sus ya miopes ojos para ver mejor los establecimientos a lo lejos.

"No sé qué piensan mis papas" dijo en voz alta para sí mismo "No me sorprendería si despierto cubierto de cucarachas"

"¡Guacala!" Dijo Ana, su hermana menor.

"Y como si no pudiera ser peor, tengo que compartir cuarto contigo"

Ese último comentario se gano unas cuantas risas de su parte y un codazo dirigido a sus costillas por parte de su hermana.

"¿Por qué estamos afuera?"

"Bueno, tenia sed y ganas de algo más que comida barata de avión, así que aquí estamos"

"Debimos de haberle avisado a mama"

"Nah, solo será un momento, no necesitamos su permiso para ir a donde sea"

"Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de peinarme" y una mano paso por su largo y café cabello

"No creo que a nadie aquí le importe… como quiera te verías igual de fea" y una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, solo para molestarla mas.

Terminada su pequeña plática y un intercambio de miradas, unas asesinas y otra intentando verse inocente, ambos, uno al lado de otro se dispusieron a caminar por las desoladas calles. Eran seguras, pero su aspecto decía otra cosa, así que por instinto de hermano mayor Benjamín le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a las pocas personas que paseaban a esas horas y cuidaba de reojo a su hermana.

"Maldita niebla, como si no fuera suficiente con que me congele el trasero"

"Fue tu brillante idea salir por un bocadillo en medio de una noche de invierno"

"Era eso o quedarme a oler la siempre grata fragancia del cuarto" otra de sus sonrisas se dejo ver.

_**Unos cristales romboidales, velados por el humo y la escarcha, dejaban apenas ver los montones de libros, como arboles retorcidos pudriéndose del suelo al techo… ventisqueros de un saber antiguo que se desmoronaba a precio de saldo.** _

"Oye, ese lugar se ve interesante" señalo Ana

Los ojos de Benjamín viajaron en la dirección apuntada y vio con toda certeza un edificio antiguo, como gótico, que alumbrado por las débiles luces daba un aspecto algo tétrico.

"¿Qué podrá ser?"

"Cerramos puertas. Gran liquidación de libros. Se despide la librería de la calle mayor de sus lectores de Arkham"

"¿Qué?"

"El letrero, tonto"

"Ah"

"Parece que está abierto"

"Voy a ver que hay" Benjamín enseguida y con pasos calmados se dirigió al edificio. El siempre había tenido una extraña afición por los libros… y los lugares misteriosos.

"¡Oye, veníamos por algo de comer y ya!" Ana le dio alcance

"No haría mal explorar un poco. Salimos mañana"

"Pero…"

"¿Miedo?"

"¡No es eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ya que"

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y el lugar pobremente alumbrado. No era sorpresa el porqué cerraba la vieja librería. Unas muy malas instalaciones, una mala localización y por ultimo su ambiente que incitaba a salir de ahí. No era el mejor lugar para sentarse a leer un buen libro. Pero sin reparar mucho en eso, los dos hermanos entraron y al no ver a un encargado se dieron el lujo de curiosear por ahí. Ana se paseaba por los estantes y las torres de libros que descansaban en el piso mientras Benjamín se conformo con darle una rápida repasada a la estructura. El tenía una innata curiosidad pero casi siempre era de corta duración. Así que después de examinar un poco sus alrededores, se dedico a buscar un libro que le llamara la atención. Eso era fácil, considerando que lo rodeaban pilas de libros polvorientos.

_**Entré, hechizado, y de un montón cubierto de telarañas cogí el volumen más a mano y lo hojee al azar, temblando al leer raras palabras que parecían guardar algún secreto, monstruoso para quien lo descubriera.** _

Después de hojear un poco el libro para ver su extensión, se detuvo en donde empezaba un capitulo nuevo.

"Que extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Parece estar en otro idioma"

"A ver"

La cabeza curiosa de Ana le tapo la vista del libro y después de recolocarla a su lado le enseño las extrañas letras.

"Parece como latín" anuncio la niña

"No lo creo, debería ser muy viejo"

"¿Entonces que es genio?"

"Alemán, griego, árabe, ¿Qué se yo, o me viste cara de lingüista?"

"Cara de p-"

"¿Qué te dije de usar malas palabras?"

"Pero como tu si las puedes usar"

"Porque soy mayor y además no se ve bien en una mujer"

"Si, si, como sea"

El libro permaneció abierto frente a los dos pares de ojos, que sin saber su significado, seguían intentando leer como si un hechizo los impulsara a seguir.

"Αυτό δεν είναι οι νεκροί που βρίσκονται στο διηνεκές,"

Benjamin repitió las palabras que pasaban por su mente en voz alta, como si su lengua supiera la pronunciación por instinto. Como si su mente supiera su significado.

Enseguida los pocos ruidos que provenían del exterior enmudecieron y las luces parecieron volverse más oscuras.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No me digas que sigues asustada"

"¿No escuchas nada?"

"Mmmmm, no"

"Qué raro"

"¿Qué no escuche nada?"

"Si, tonto, NADA"

Benjamín agudizo el oído y comprobó con cierta incomodidad que todo se había vuelto silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. Pero eso no significaba nada ¿No? Era media noche en un barrio muy poco transitado así que era de suponerse que no se escucharan los pequeños ruidos a través de las paredes. Apartando el sentimiento de incomodidad siguió leyendo aunque con menos diligencia y mas precaución. Ana renuncio al misterioso libro y ahora solo miraba como si ese lugar hubiera cambiado completamente y se hubiera convertido en algo extraño que le causaba miedo. A sus ojos, las sombras se habían hecho más grandes y espesas, el silencio era como un presagio y una que otra vez juro que vio a algo moverse entre la oscuridad.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos"

"Solo un poco más"

"¡Pero si ni siquiera entiendes lo que dice!"

"και με το πέρασμα του αγνώστους EVOS Μαη πεθαίνουν ακόμη και θάνατο" volvió a pronunciar pero agravando mas la voz para espantar más a su hermana.

"¡Deja ya de leerlo!" verdadero terror se reflejaba en sus ojos. La verdad el también estaba un poco asustado ¿Cómo había podido leer esa cosa?

"Está bien, ya nos vamos" y cerro el ejemplar

Un rechinido los detuvo, sonaba distante entre la jungla de volúmenes viejos y olvidados. Después hubo otro, como pasos secos que hacían a la pútrida madera del suelo gritar ante su peso. Le siguió una respiración lejana, un sonido gutural como el de una bestia, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte… acercándose.

"¿Hola?" Benjamín hablo, era valiente pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo así que su voz se quebró un poco al final. Ana se resigno a aferrarse de su brazo con el que sostenía el volumen. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Un sonido muy diferente les respondió de entre las profundas y tupidas sombras. Al principio parecía un rechinido, después se fue agravando, hasta convertirse en algo muy parecido a una voz humana que retumbaba por todos lados, y digo parecido porque aunque sonaba humana parecía más como si estuviera fuera de lugar, como si la voz saliera de una criatura que intentaba hacer un pobre esfuerzo por parecer humana.

_**Después, buscando algún viejo vendedor taimado, solo encontré el eco de una risa.** _

"V-vámonos de este jodido lugar"

Ana asintió y de repente la risa se hizo más fuerte y ambos juraron ver una figura humanoide moverse en una sombra cercana. No hizo falta nada más para que Benjamín exclamara un atento "¡¡P&t madre!!" Y saliera disparado por la puerta, arrastrando a su paralizada hermana lejos de ese maldito lugar.

Y mucho después de que hubieran escapado, la figura se seguía riendo en secreto, resguardada por la negrura y las viejas paredes, riéndose macabramente, como si celebrara algo. En su carrera, Benjamín había olvidado soltar aquel endemoniado volumen.

* * *

h.P. lovecraft es uno de mis autores favoritos junto con edgar allan poe asi que pense ¿Porque no? y esto es lo que me salio.Diganme si me salio bien asi tal vez escriba mas historias parecidas. Espero les halla gustado, es mi primera historia sombria. Tal vez deba cambiarlo de seccion... nah


End file.
